Ultimate (Troy Marston) - Earth 7
[ NOTE: Alpaca-Created Character ] '"It's not about the costumes, the powers- It's about an obligation to help others. It isn't so black and white. People have lots of different reasons for doing what they do. Redemption, fighting injustice. And sometimes, simply because they can. A hero isn't someone in a cool costume who fights. A hero's someone who stands tall in the face of danger, someone with courage who puts their life and happiness on the line to help others! And if that's something you can't understand then you're nothing like us." ''' Ultimate or Troy Marston or Ghetsis is a superhero who operates in Keaport, California, USA and a prominent member of "The Heroes Association". He has brown hair and is around a somewhat large height. His abilities include that of an Almotranean (flight, ability to stockpile power, and enhanced lung capacity), expertise at multiple martial arts, as well as some currently undiscovered abilities from a currently unknown alien race. Backstory Prince Ghetsis was born to Queen Empusa on the planet Almotran, home to a race of cold-hearted planet conquering tyrants. The identity of his biological father is currently unknown however, he is believed to have been of another alien race. Whether he has any siblings is also unknown as of now, but he did have a cousin named Magnar who grew up to become one of the most powerful fighters on the planet and one of Earth's most famous heroes, Spectacular-Man. Empusa always intended on having her son become one of the strongest fighters in the galaxy who would conquer countless planets and replace her as the ruler of Almotran when he reached the right age. Unfortunately for her, things didn't go as planned. One fateful day there was a brutal war between different alien races which took place on Almotran where many were slaughtered. In an attempt to keep Prince Ghetsis safe until the heat died down, Empusa placed him in a pod with the intention of sending him to one of the many small empty planets she had control over. However, her nephew Magnar, who was just a child at the time and had already seen so much, didn't want another child to experience the same kind of trauma that he did. He redirected the pod to a more peaceful planet known as Earth before Empusa's men sent it out of Almotran's atmosphere. Eventually, the pod crashlanded in America somewhere in the state of Illinois. The infant was found on the side of the road by Daniel and Serena Marston, a young couple who had recently gotten married. After lots of searching for the child's parents, they eventually decided to adopt him and named Troy. Throughout his childhood, Troy showed no signs of having powers, which led Daniel and Serena to believe he was just a normal child who had just been abandoned. Growing up Troy was a huge fan of comic books and superheroes, becoming an expert on the subject. He was always kind and overly excited and was seen as weird by a lot of other kids. This, of course, led to bullying. During this time he met and was bullied by Olivia O'Ryan, who would later become one of Troy's best friends, greatest allies and love interests. Things weren't all bad though, as he met and befriended a young boy named Xander Slate. Xander was a couple of years older than Troy and had a condition which meant he was easily fatigued and very scrawny. Xander was a genius when it came to science and had a lot of potentials, however, he was rather hot-headed and easily let jealousy get the better of him, which is what would eventually lead him down a darker path later in life. When the two reached their teens, Xander left town to pursue his dreams of becoming a great scientist and inventor, while Troy remained in Chicago with his parents. One day, it finally happened. Troy's Almotranean abilities kicked in, which really surprised him and his parents. Since he loved helping others, he decided to put together a superhero costume and decided to go by the name Ultimate. He soon met and befriended other heroes such as Excalibur, Barn Owl and Voltage. With Excalibur and Barn Owl, he formed "The Heroes Association". During this time, Troy also caught the eye of and met his cousin Magnar, who was on Earth under the alias of Spectacular-Man in attempt to monitor Earth until the Almotraneans were ready to invade the planet. Magnar trained Troy and taught him how to control his powers, seeing him as a true friend. However, he did not tell Troy why exactly he arrived on Earth. Troy eventually decided to leave Chicago and moved to a city known as Keaport, where he gained more attention from the media and met someone named Kipp who would later become his partner and best friend. Powers & Abilities *Powers - Stockpiling - This gives Troy access to a nearly unlimited stockpiled power and by channelling this power, he's granted superhuman strength, speed, agility and durability. This also means his strength can range. For example, he could be fighting a really powerful opponent and use Superman level strength, but then decrease the percentage of power to something more along the lines of someone like Captain America when battling a weaker opponent. On average he usually doesn't hit as hard as possible as he doesn't want to kill anyone, but extremely necessary, he'll hit someone hard enough to send them all the way into space. - Flight - Troy is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. - Interstellar Travel - Troy can survive in space without much aid, although he can't breathe in space without his specially designed suit. - Enhanced Lung Capacity - Troy can hold his breath for up to hours and if he tries hard enough even for a day. This helps him travel through space when he's not wearing his suit and allows him to go underwater without much trouble. *Abilities - Indomitable Will - Troy's will is considered to be indestructible, which means he's able to overcome great fear, control his emotions most of the time and sometimes even resist mind control. No matter how much pain he experiences or how much traumatic shit he witnesses, he always manages to get back up and keep going. - Combat Capabilities - Troy is skilled in both acrobatics and hand-to-hand combat, being extremely skilled in numerous martial arts through his training with Spectacular-Man/Magnar, one of the galaxy's greatest fighters. He has occasionally been able to defeat some of the most dangerous fighters in the NCU such as Spectacular-Man and Barricade. Troy is also both proficient with most swords and staffs but rarely uses them. Weaknesses Eyesight - Without his glasses, contact lenses or suit's high tech visor, Troy's vision is horrible. Temperature - A common trait for Almotraneans is for them to be very weak to cold temperatures, but obviously not just a small quantity of ice or snow. It takes something extremely cold to weaken an Almotranean. Personality Troy is a friendly, jolly and optimistic person. Despite this, Troy's always had trouble making friends and got bullied at a young age for being considered weird. Once the bullying stopped, he just ended up being ignored by most people and left alone in the background. When meeting Troy, he sometimes comes across as a bit dense. He was initially quite naive and easily distracted, but has recently demonstrated much more maturity. Troy is able to come up with good plans due to his love for teamwork and he can also give people pep talks when they're feeling low. This is said to be his greatest superpower. However, sometimes the messiness of the dysfunctional HA can sometimes get in the way, although he tries to not let it anger him. Despite his extroversion, he sometimes has confidence issues and doesn't believe in himself but he usually doesn't have moments like that in front of others. Troy fears losing anyone close to him after being betrayed by his childhood best friend and the death of his mentor and partner. He's very determined to be the best hero there is and shows a lot of sympathy to those in need and doesn't like bullies. He's a role model for many people and has a very strong sense of justice. This is displayed through the fact that unlike some people, he doesn't have any deep reasons for being a hero, he just does it because he likes doing good deeds. Troy's a huge fan of comic books, action figures and movies. He grew up reading tons of superhero comic books and watching shows and movies like Papercut Ninja and Hercule Mercury. He also spent a lot of time buying collectables and would protect them with his life. Relationships *Allies Heroes - Tyrone Robinson/Excalibur (best friend/fellow superhero) - Alan Strude/Blue Ballistic (friend/fellow superhero) - Griffin Hanashi/Ulterior (friend/fellow superhero) - Faysal Bukhari/Apollo (frenemy/fellow 'superhero') - Olivia O'Ryan/Barn Owl (love interest/fellow superhero) - Kipp the Comic Guy/Kosmic (best friend/fellow superhero) - Jennifer Banks/Wonder (friend/fellow superhero) - Magnar/Spectacular-Man (friend/cousin/fellow 'superhero' Anti-Heroes - Mousetrap Civilians - Kory (friend) - Surfer Dude Trent (acquaintance) - Mayor Phil (acquaintance) - Chief Perry (friend) *Enemies Villains - Blake Adler/Mind Master - Xander Slate/Energizer - Queen Empusa - Barricade - Jimmy Jackhammer/Underdrill - Louis Broflovski/Tectonic - Gladoras - Darkmatter Enemy Teams - Deconstruction Duo - The Clandestine Coverts Side Characters - Kory - Surfer Dude Trent - Mayor Phill - Chief Perry - Lola Moon - Todd Sterling - Daniel Marston - Serena Marston Appearances Forms *Boiling Blood Pros - Enhanced Strength - Enhanced Durability - Channels Rage - Sharpened Teeth Cons - Harder to focus - Requires a lot of energy Appearance Differences - Red Eyes - Sharpened Teeth - Glowing red aura *Turbo Charged Pros - Enhanced Speed - Faster Punches and Kicks Cons - Decreased Durability - Weaker Punches and Kicks Appearance Differences - Blue Eyes - Glowing blue aura *Berserk Pros - Enhanced Strength - Enhanced Durability - Dark Energy Whip - Dark Energy Blasts Cons - Hard to control - Hard to focus - Requires a lot of energy Appearance Differences - Purple Eyes - Sharpened Teeth - Dark Purple Aura